The use of optical fiber communication systems has increased significantly during the last few years. It appears likely that the use of this mode of communications will continue to increase in the future. Companies engaged in the manufacture of components for these systems continue to seek ways to reduce the cost thereof and to handle efficiently materials involved in the production thereof.
Presently, optical fibers are being manufactured in processes which include the reaction of a silicon-containing gas or vapor and the reaction of germanium-containing gas or vapor to form a deposited glass having suitable optical properties. These properties are used to fabricate preforms which is the first step in making lightguide fibers. One such process which is known as a modified chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter MCVD) process is described in J. B. MacChesney "Materials and Processes for Preform Fabrications--Modified Chemical Vapor Deposition", Vol. 64, proceedings of IEEE, pages 1181-1184(1980).
Input to the MCVD process may comprise oxygen as a carrier gas and reactive vapors such as germanium tetrachloride (GECl.sub.4), silicon tetrachloride (SiCl.sub.4) and phosphorous oxychloride (POCl.sub.3). These reactant vapors which are supplied from bubblers are passed through a glass tube which is referred to as a preform and which is heated to a temperature in the range of 1600.degree. to 1800.degree. C. by an oxyhydrogen torch.
The above-identified materials which include silicon tetrachloride, germanium tetrachloride, and phosphorous oxychloride and which are supplied through bubblers of the MCVD process apparatus to provide reaction products within the preform may become contaminated. This may occur, for example, during transfer into the apparatus. Also, they may become contaminated with moisture in the bubblers because of leaks in the MCVD apparatus such as through defective valves. Further, at times, the materials which are received for use in the MCVD process have been found to be impure.
The supply materials which require disposal react with hydrogen-containing materials to provide undesirable reaction products. They may be referred to as air-reactive materials inasmuch as they tend to form undesirable vapors when they contact the air because of the moisture therein. Consequently, contaminated supply materials must be treated to prepare them for disposal.
In the past, the disposal of supply materials from the MCVD process has been tried with an arrangement in which contaminated liquid material within a container is moved through a tube and discharged at a point just above a treating solution. The treating solution reacted with a supply material to provide disposable reaction products, but as the material was discharged from the end of the tube, undesirable acidic vapors were formed. Another problem occured in that the reaction products of the effluent materials and the air contacted the discharge end of the tube and formed a blockage, creating the possibility of rupture of the container. This problem is alleviated somewhat by submerging the discharging end of the tube below the free surface of the treating solution. However, the discharge of the liquid effluent into the treating solution does not result in a complete mixing and reaction and some vapors are given off. Also, it would be unwise to hold the end of the tube in the solution inasmuch as the treating solution includes a hydrogen-containing material and the reaction products of it and the effluent would clog the discharge end of the tube.
Seemingly, the prior art does not include methods or apparatus for the successful disposal of liquid supply effluents which react with hydrogen-containing materials. The sought-after solution to this problem should be one which not only a economically feasible, but also one which does not create a hazardous work environment. Further, while in large manufacturing facilities, germanium may be recovered from the MCVD process, in smaller installations, the germanium as well as the other materials may require disposal. Accordingly, the sought-after solution also should be capable of preparing germanium as well as the other materials for disposal.